Cloud’s Dream
by IceDragonWriter
Summary: This is my own version of the Warriors series. Cloud, a kittypet, is dropped off by her no-furs on the side of the road. She follows the road to the four Clans: Den Clan, Pine Clan, Gust Clan, and Cliff Clan.
1. Clans

**~Gust Clan~**

 **Leader-** Breezestar: Long snowy white fur and amber eyes.

 **Deputy-** Larchpelt: Fluffy dark brown fur and dark green eyes.

 **Medicine Cat** (s): Smokeflower: Light gray fur and Light blue eyes.

Apprentice: Moonpaw: Silver fur with green eyes

 **Warrior** (s):

Greenstripe: Dark brown fur and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Forestpaw

Birchfrost: Short gray fur and bright hazel eyes.

Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Oakears: Dark black fur and dark amber eyes.

Longpelt: Light brown fur and yellow eyes.

Silverwind: Silver fur with black stripes and dark green eyes.

 **Queen** (s):

Badgerheart- Brown fur with greenish eyes.

Moonpool- Blueish fur, green eyes, Nursing Eaglekit.

 **Apperentice(s):**

Forestpaw- Dark brown fur, light yellow eyes.

Hawkpaw- Light gray fur, dark blue eyes.

 **Elders:**

Pouncedawn- Light yellowish fur and dark green eye.

 **~Cliff Clan~**

 **Leader:** Beestar- Dark grey fur and cold green eyes.

 **Deputy:** Robinwillow- Light gray fur and yellow eyes.

 **Medicine Cat(s)** : Heatherleaf- Dark black fur and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Willowpaw

 **Warriors:**

Swanface- Very Light gray fur and green eyes.

Apprentice: Owlpaw

Buzzardfoot- Black fur with amberish-yellow eyes.

Rockteeth- Gray fur with spots of white and grayish eyes.

Apperentice: Icepaw

Patchwillow- Fluffy brown fur and blue eyes.

Apperentice: Cinderpaw

 **Queen(s):**

Lionflower- Oragish-brown coat with amber eyes, nursing Foxkit, Graykit, and Blazekit.

 **Apprentices:**

Owlpaw- Hazel fur and dark brown eyes.

Icepaw- Snowy white coat and light blue eyes.

Cinderpaw- Gray coat and brown eyes.

 **Elders:**

 **None**

 **~Pine Clan~**

 **Leader:** Darkstar- Black fur and yellow eyes.

Apperentice: Tailpaw

 **Deputy:** Rockblaze- Orange pelt with gray eyes.

 **Medicine cat:** Flowerfur- Brown fur and orange eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Ravenheart- Black fur with white paws, amber eyes.

Appledawn- Orangish fur with reddish eyes.

Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Puddleshade- Grayish fur with green eyes.

Apprentice: Kettlepaw

Maplestripe: Orange and Black spots, orange eyes.

 **Queens:**

Longpelt- Gray fur and silver eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Shadowpaw- Black fur and yellow eyes.

Kettlepaw- Bronze-like fur and light green eyes.

 **Elders:**

Moonheart- Silver fur and green eyes.

 **~Den Clan~**

 **Leader:** Thistlestar- Brown pelt with blue eyes.

 **Deputy:** Brambleshade- Light brown pelt with yellow eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Stonepool- Light gray fur with amber eyes.

Apperentice- Lightpaw

 **Warriors:**

Ratspring- Sand-colored fur and dark green eyes.

Apprentice: Spiderpaw

Foxeyes- Bright Orange fur and bright blue eyes.

Bluespots- Snowy white fur and dark hazel eyes.

Apprentice: Boarpaw

Goldenpelt- Black fur and brown eyes.

Streamfur- Snowy fur and gray eyes.

 **Queens:**

Lakeheart- Dark brown fur and yellow eyes, nursing Hazelkit and Rockkit.

 **Apprentices:**

Lightpaw- Light yellowish fur and bright blue eyes.

Spiderpaw- Black fur and green eyes.

Boarpaw- Big brown fur and dark green eyes.

 **Elders:**

Greatpelt- Missing parts of his fur, which is brown, and hazel eyes.


	2. Chapter 1-Abandoned

Cloud sat cheerfully on his owner's mate's lap and looked through the window. The monster was going past a town, full of nofurs. At least, that's what Cloud called them. The town turned to farm houses, with horses, cows, and chicken.

"Yummm. Chicken.." Cloud murmured to herself. Her tail twitched as the mate pet her. Cloud relaxed, still looking out at the fields of hay and grass. Her eyes darted side to side as she looked at the mountains.

"Woah... those are super big!" Cloud meowed happily. The nofur mate took out a red rubber ball with a bell inside. Cloud didn't hear that. Suddenly her owner stopped. The nofur mate threw the ball outside the door.

"It rings!" Cloud yelped as she jumped out of the monster and after the ball. She looked back at the nofurs. The mate closed the door and the monster sped off. Cloud was horrified.

"Wait!!.." Cloud yowled at the monster, but it was just turning into the distance. Cloud sat unhappily, looking at the road. She turned around and saw a path. It was filled with grass and ivy, but that didn't bother Cloud!

"Maybe the nofurs just dropped me off, and they wanted me to go here!" Cloud exclaimed, running alongside the path. Once or twice, she had to find the path again because the grass had grown over it.

"Is that a nofur house?" Cloud asked herself. Since she was walking, she also noticed that the nofur mate had taken her collar off. Cloud walked down the path toward a run-down nofur house.

"I don't think anyone lives here..." Cloud muttered. She spotted a mouse. Cloud became very quiet and pounced. The mouse didn't hear her and Cloud successfuly killed it.

"I guess I have to eat this... wish I had those little brown pellets that the nofur's would give me..." Cloud sighed. She carefully inspected the mouse, and ate it in a few gulps. The mouse felt a little weird..

"I might just sleep here and... uhm.. wait for my nofurs to come back!" Cloud meowed and walked into the broken-down nofur house. Night was forming. Cloud found a large patch of moss and layed down.

"Goodnight... me." Cloud whispered to herself. She fell asleep on the bed of soft moss, slowly snoring. The moon slowly rose above, and the stars approached the sky.

—————————time skip to morning——————-

"Wh-here am I?" Cloud yawned, not remembering that she was in an unknown territory. Cloud suddenly woke, looking around. She suddenly remebered what happened to her.

"Why didn't the nofurs come back?" Cloud meowed, getting desperate. She slowly walked out and hopped on the fence. The old norfur house had lots of catnip growing in the overgrown grass.

"Is that a lake?" Cloud asked, looking over at the huge lakeside, with an island on the other side. Cloud could barely see the giant log that the Clans used to get there.

"Just grab some catmint, Moonpaw. Thistlestar was very nice to let us grab catmint since we are running low." Cloud heard two cats approaching and jumped on the roof of the nofur house, hiding from sight.

"Yes, and it's almost the end of leaf-fall, Smokeflower." The cat named Moonpaw said in response. Cloud ducked down as Smokeflower looked up. She and Moonpaw grabbed some of the catmint and left.

"This place is creepy." Moonpaw meowed as she was leaving with Smokeflower. Cloud peeked over and saw that Smokeflower looked back. At her. Cloud jumped back.

"Let's go tell Den Clan that they have a rouge on their territory. Not our problem." Smokeflower said, prancing away with Moonpaw. Cloud didn't feel any better. What would she do?

"I guess I'll move on." Cloud meowed unhappily. She had given up hope that her nofurs were coming back. Cloud saw a marsh in the distance. She started walking toward it.

"Is that a... gorge?" Cloud asked herself. She saw a huge gorge, and it had some cats going through it. Of corse, Cloud couldn't see the cats. She was a kittypet, after all.

"Stop right there!" Cloud heard a voice and panicked. She turned around to face a bright orange cat with startling blue eyes. The other cat hissed at her.

"What are you doing on Den Clan Territory?" The orange cat asked again, extending his claws. Cloud trembled under the gaze of the orange cat. Cloud didn't find a way to run.

"I'm.. umm.. Cloud. I live with my nofurs. Well, I used too." Cloud meowed nervously. The orange cat motioned her to stay. Cloud did, afraid of what would happen. The orange cat glared at her.

"Well.. I'm Foxeyes. Stay there." Foxeyes commanded. Cloud shook, but stayed in the same spot, almost overlooking the gorge. She saw Foxeyes go into the gorge and come out with a light brown cat with yellow eyes.

"This is the cloud cat? A kittypet? Star Clan must not be serious." The brown cat said, staring right at Cloud. He flicked his tail, and Foxeyes got behind Cloud.

"Come with us." Foxeyes commanded, and he and the brown tom led Cloud into the Den Clan camp.


	3. Chapter 2-Held

"Thistlestar, I think we found the cloud in Stonepool's prophecy." Brambleshade meowed to his leader. Thistlestar looked shaken for a second, and returned Brambleshade's stern gaze.

"Where is the cloud cat?" Thistlestar asked Brambleshade. Thistlestar's tail was twitching nervously. Brambleshade didn't notice as he dusted sand out of the den.

"Foxeyes put her in that old badger hole and sent Spiderpaw and Ratspring to guard her." Brambleshade reported. Thistlestar nodded to him and thought, _If I have the Cloud I could represent her as a Star Clan omen. The other clans will think I have power.._

Thistlestar shook his head for a moment, and relaxed once again.

"Soooo... You're an apprentice?" Cloud asked the short legged Spiderpaw. Cloud had been dusting the sand off the rocks around her. Spiderpaw flicked his tail.

"Yes. I'm new, I guess. Are you a kittypet?" Spiderpaw asked eagerly. "I've never seen one before!" Cloud nodded, and noticed that a new cat was coming into the den.

"So. You are Cloud, right? (Cloud nodded.) Would you like to join Den Clan?" The blue eyed cat asked. Cloud looked surprised. So did Spiderpaw.

"U-um but I'm a-a kittypet." Cloud said nervously, for she didn't know how to react to this. She eyed a rock, and the little Spiderpaw just stood there, astonished.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let her out when the moon rises." Thistlestar meowed at Ratspring and Spiderpaw. All three of the cats (Ratspring, Spiderpaw, and Cloud) just stood in the den as Thistlestar left.

"Soo... who are you and who was that cat?" Cloud said, making a conversation again. Ratspring told Cloud her name, and that the cat with blue eyes was their leader, Thistlestar.

"You need to know the other apprentices, Cloud." Spiderpaw eagerly meowed at her, and Ratspring left the den for a hunting patrol. Cloud nodded and turned to Spiderpaw.

"I'm Spiderpaw, and Ratspring is my mentor. The medicine's cat apprentice is Lightpaw. There's also Boarpaw, he's really big, and he is also about to become a warrior!" Spiderpaw replied to Cloud's nod. Before long, the moon had risen up.

"Come on, Cloud! You're going to become an apprentice!" Spiderpaw led Cloud to a giant rock with some carvings in it. The cat called Thistlestar stood on top of the rock, where there was a flat surface.

"All cats old enough to catch prey gather for a clan meeting!" Thistlestar yowled, and cats came out of the other dens dug into the cliffside. Cloud stood right underneath the rock.

"Cloud, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cloudpaw.. Your mentor will be Foxeyes.. I hope Foxeyes will pass down all he knows on to you." Thistlestar meowed grandly. Foxeyes came next to Cloudpaw.

"Foxeyes, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Greatpelt, and you have shown yourself to be stealthy and fierce. You were the first one to find her, so you will be the mentor of Cloudpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Cloudpaw." Thistlestar meowed, making Foxeyes puff out his chest.

"Thank you." Foxeyes meowed sincerely, and he and Cloudpaw climbed up to the giant rock. Cloudpaw and Foxeyes touched noses, and the cats below were calling out 'Cloudpaw! Cloudpaw!' The moon steadily shined above.

"Clan dismissed." Thistlestar yowled over the crowd, and the cats slowly started doing other things. Cloudpaw walked back down to greet Spiderpaw, with Foxeyes behind her.

"Cloudpaw, you get to watch over camp now! Go up to the top of the gorge, and keep watch!" Spiderpaw said, and Foxeyes nodded and offered to show Cloudpaw the way. She shook her head and started climbing up the gorge, using her tail as balance.

"I made it!" Cloudpaw sighed wearily, "I didn't know being a apprentice was so exciting!" She sat on the edge of the gorge, waving her tail at the cats below as they went to their dens.

"I wonder where I'll sleep.." Cloudpaw murmered, thinking of a nice comfy moss bed. She heard a rustle, and looked behind her. There was a mouse, just sitting there in the clearing.

"Squeak?" It said, and Cloudpaw jumped on it, and got it. She held it in her paw and used her claws to kill it. Cloud brought it back to the edge, and ate it in a few gulps.

"I wonder what the other clans are like..." Cloud said as she watched the empty gorge below. A meow came out from somewhere, making Cloud jump.

"What was that?" Cloud said as the thing meowed again. She went over to a moss patch and saw a little brown kit with a white head, like an eagle. It meowed at Cloud, laying in its side. There was a red mark on its flank, and it looked recent.


	4. Chapter 3-Eaglekit

"Who's kit is this?" Cloudpaw asked mysteriously. She nudged the kit, and he was still shaking. Cloudpaw licked the kit, trying to warm it up. She gave up and took it by the scruff.

"Meow." It complained. Cloudpaw started back to camp, and made it to the den behind the rock. The kit let out a meow, and Thistlestar walked out of the den, looking at the kit and Cloudpaw.

"Why do you have a kit?" Thistlestar asked as he flicked his tail. Cloudpaw set down the kit, and Spiderpaw chose that moment to rush into the den.

"That's Eaglekit from Gust Clan!" Spiderpaw yowled in horror. Thistlestar and Cloudpaw looked at the kit, and Thistlestar bent down to sniff it. So did Cloudpaw. Thistlestar wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"It smells like crow-food!" He meowed at Cloudpaw and Spiderpaw. Eaglekit rolled around in the moss that was placed in Thistlestar's den. After that, Thistlestar sent out a patrol to Gust Clan, which contained Spiderpaw, Cloudpaw, Eaglekit, Foxeyes, and Ratspring.

"I wonder why Eaglekit smells like crow-food?" Foxeyes questioned as they were walking toward the marsh. Cloudpaw tripped over a rock and fell onto a mouse. When she stood up, the mouse scurried away.

"The obvious answer is that Eaglekit was taken by rouges!" Ratspring answered, which she had been saying on the way out of the gorge. Eaglekit was in Spiderpaw's mouth, which was surprisingly big enough to carry him.

"Hey! What are you doing on Gust Clan territory?!" A silver cat with black stripes walked up to the little patrol. She inspected them and gasped. Spiderpaw let Eaglekit down.

"That's my sister's lost kit!" She exclaimed. Eaglekit leaped up onto the silver cat. Ratspring and Foxeyes looked surprised, while Spiderpaw and Cloudpaw sniffed the territory.

"I'll lead you back to our camp. By the way, who in Den Clan found him?" The silver cat questioned, and Spiderpaw started telling Silverwind about how Cloudpaw found the kit. Soon, the Den Clan patrol and the Gust Clan cats arrived at the camp.

"Moonpool!" Sliverwind shouted, and ran into a den out of reeds with Eaglekit. A happy meow came from the den. Suddenly a white cat with startling yellowish-green eyes came out and saw the Den Clan cats.

"Thank you for delivering Moonpool's kit. We found a rouge scent near the nursery. Now leave Gust Clan territory." All of the Den Clan cats knew it was Breezestar talking.

"Bye!" Spiderpaw meowed cheerfully at Eaglekit. The Den Clan group left the marsh and started going back to the gorge. They arrived, and found Thistlestar waiting for them.


	5. Chapter 4-Attacked

"Welcome back." Thistlestar stated as he walked along the group. Soon, after Cloudpaw had rested and eaten, the sun fell into the ground, emitting a blanket of stars overhead.

"What a beautiful night." Cloudpaw commented, as she sat outside. Suddenly, she heard a growl.

"Spiderpaw!" Cloudpaw exclaimed as she ran over to the apprentice den. Spiderpaw woke up and looked at Cloudpaw.

"What?" He answered groggily. Flicking his tail, he woke up Boarpaw.

"Well, I heard a growl, and-" Cloudpaw was interrupted by outraged meows outside. Boarpaw, Spiderpaw, and Cloudpaw looked.

"Help!" A cat yowled from the battle. More cats that smelled like rotten fish jumped into the gorge.

"Cloudpaw and Spiderpaw, go get the queen and kits out of here!" Thistlestar commanded, and the two apprentices ran to the nursery.

"Get Hazelkit and Rockkit to the top of the gorge!" Lakeheart yowled, and started climbing up the gorge.

"Okay!" Spiderpaw and Cloudpaw replied, and each picked up a kit in their mouth. The kits mewed protestingly.

They started to make their way past the fight, avoiding cats that were fighting their clan mates.

"Yarg!" Cloudpaw yelled as she ran past, as a fiery-orange cat scratched her pelt. Her back legs kicked out and pushed the cat away.

"Tree ho!" Spiderpaw yelled, and a tall tree (fir?) fell onto the fighting cats. Thankfully, no cat got hurt from Den Clan.

"Eagle!" One of the bad smelling cats yowled, and the other bad smelling cats quickly dispelled from the gorge.

"All of those who have a really bad injury come to the medicine den. Stonepool and Lightpaw will tend to you." Thistlestar yowled over the commotion.

Cloudpaw stopped. Her head started to throb. She slowly walked backwards. Her paws treaded along the ground as her head throbbed even more. An image of Thistlestar rushed into her head. He had blood dripping out of his wounds. Cloudpaw realized there was another cat, even bigger, that had blood over their claws.

"Cloudpaw? Are you ok?" Cloudpaw was shaken out of the image was Spiderpaw shook her. She realized during the vision she had somehow gone to the edge of Clan territory.


End file.
